Let Me Help You
by Kels3
Summary: A short story written in kevin and Lucy's point of veiws - tells how each of them are feeling in life and death 2 and at the beginning of Long Bad Summer - Bad summary I know.
1. Default Chapter

This is just a one chapter story that I just started writing - I wasn't going to finish it, but I did, and so now I'm posting it, This is my first story written in perspective so I would really value your comments. If it's bad tell me so that I can improve it.  
  
Disclaimer - This was written simply for entertainment, most of the beginning quotes came from 7th heaven's season finale, and the characters belong to the wb not me.  
  
"you coming to bed?" I called to her, not knowing what else to say, but dying to know what had been bothering her. She came out a moment later with a fake smile - I could tell she was worried about something - but what? I asked myself.  
  
"Where's Mary why didn't she come home?" I asked - I knew that asking her what was going on wouldn't work -so I tried asking about Mary - hoping it would lead into a conversation of what was going on with her.  
  
"She's staying with." Her voice trailed off and I immediately knew that what she was going to say wouldn't be true -at least not completely, " a friend" she finished.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything" I prompted, trying to get her to tell me something, anything at all.  
  
"I'm too tired to talk tonight, let's just sleep." She replied, her voice was filled with worry, and I too was getting worried - what was wrong with her?  
  
Slowly she crawled into bed, and as she did, my worry escalated, I could see the fear in her eyes, the tension in her body - something wasn't right, it was instead very very wrong.  
  
She law down facing away from me - something she had never done before. A million questions raced through my mind, but I knew there was no use asking - all she would say was nothing, or lets talk later.  
  
I leaned over to kiss her cheek, wanting her to know that I was there for her, that I would help her get through what ever it was. But again she pushed me away, "just sleep." She answered softly. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling - I wanted to help her, to console her and just to know - but none of these things were possible if she wouldn't talk to me.  
  
She quickly fell asleep, after she was asleep I leaned over to look at her face. But her face was not as it usually was, it was stained with tears. I gently stroked her shoulder, knowing it would do nothing, but somehow it made me feel better, it was the first time I had touched her all day.  
  
The next morning, I had to do some work at the station, so I assumed that I would be awake before Lucy, but that morning, she was gone.  
  
"Luce?" I whispered softly into the dark morning, but there was no reply. I crawled out of bed and looked around the apartment. There was a note on the table,  
  
I went to the store, be back later.  
-Lucy Lucy had written me numerous notes such as this - just to let me know where she was, but never had one ended in Lucy. It was always love Lucy, or I love you, or I'll be back as soon as I can, never later.  
  
Did I do something wrong? I questioned myself - racking my brain of the last few days - but I could come up with nothing. Not knowing what else to do, I took a shower and got dressed. It was then that Simon came upstairs.  
  
"Christine is gone." He said, accusation in his voice. After talking to him for a little while later, he left, leaving me to think about Christine - was that why Lucy was mad at me? Was she mad that I had told Matt about her? No - I thought, dismissing the thought, she had wanted Simon to know. I waited outside for as long as I could before leaving for work, but finally I had to go, so I left. Maybe she'll talk to me when I get home. I thought optimistically - but knowing it was not likely.  
  
~  
  
"Kinkirk? What's up with you?" Roxanne asked, looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I said snapping out of my day dream, I wanted to ask Roxanne what was wrong with Lucy, but I didn't think I could take another person knowing and not telling me - I had called Mary earlier this morning, but she wouldn't tell me anything.  
  
Somehow I managed to get through the day, but I had so much work to do, and it didn't help that it was taking twice as long as normal, because I kept thinking about Lucy all day long.  
  
When I finally finished, it was almost time to go to the pool hall, so I just headed over there. When I got there Annie, Ruthie, the twins, Matt and Mary were sitting at a table but the rest of the family was missing.  
  
I walked up to them, "where's Lucy?" I asked, dying to see her - even if I couldn't talk to her.  
  
"We don't know." Annie said, her voice giving let to the fact that she was slightly worried, "Neither she, Eric, or Simon are here yet."  
  
I was immediately worried, was Lucy driving? She had seemed so distracted lately - did she get into an accident? Was she sick? Not wanting to worry Annie or anyone else, I pulled out my cell phone, "I'm sure they're just running late." I told Annie - trying to hid my fear as I dialed the Camden number.  
  
After several rings, Eric picked up the phone, from hello I could tell that something was wrong - really wrong.  
  
"Kevin. Thank God." He said softly, "Simon was in a car accident. I need you all to come home."  
  
"Is he okay?" I asked quickly, forgetting about Lucy for a second.  
  
"He's okay, but the person he hit died."  
  
I was too shocked to say anything, "How's Lucy?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't know. She said she was going to check on something, she's still in the apartment."  
  
"Oh." I replied, not knowing what to say, or what Lucy was doing, "we'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
When I hung up the phone all of the Camdens were staring at me, "what happened?" Annie asked immediately.  
  
"Simon was in a car accident. He's okay, but." My voice trailed off as I looked at Ruthie and the twins.  
  
Annie immediately understood, "Ruthie, take the twins over to the bathroom and wash their hands."  
  
Ruthie started to protest, but Annie gave her look, and she obeyed. Once they were out of earshot, I continued, "Simon's okay. But the person he hit died."  
  
"Oh my God." Annie murmured, "Let's go." She said quickly grabbing her purse and keys.  
  
After a few minutes we all left the restaurant, Mary insisted on riding with me, I of course had no objection - maybe she would tell me something.  
  
"Has Lucy told you yet?" She asked as soon as we closed our doors.  
  
"No." I replied, wanting her to tell me something.  
  
That was obviously not what Mary had expected, and she quickly shut up, "Oh." She said quietly.  
  
"Just tell me, did I do something?" I asked. Trying to get her to talk to me.  
  
"No, well not really, nothing she'd be mad at you for - at least I don't think, maybe in ." Her voice trailed off, what did that mean? She wasn't making since, and I was growing more and more agitated by the minute.  
  
"what?" I asked, trying to show my confusion.  
  
"Never mind." She replied quickly, "Lucy's not mad at you."  
  
I relaxed a tiny bit - at least it wasn't my fault - I hope. When we reached the Camdens, I immediately went up to the garage apartment, hoping Lucy would be there, but she wasn't, so I ran into the house where everyone had gathered in the living room.  
  
Dt. Michaels and Lou were there as well, everyone was upset. When Eric noticed me enter the room, he immediately turned to me, "Do you know what's wrong with Lucy?"  
  
"No." I replied looking at Mary, "Why?" I asked, wondering what he knew.  
  
"She came in here, white as a sheet, and when I told her she ran upstairs, crying. I was just about to go after her, when you guys got here."  
  
With out replying I immediately ran up the stairs.  
  
When I entered Ruthie's room, Lucy was sitting on her old bed staring at the wall, her back to me. She didn't even move when I entered. I slowly walked over to her, not knowing what to do. I sat down next to her, gently wrapping my arm around her waist. She didn't push me off, nor did she say anything, she just shifted her gaze to the floor as more tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Luce." I said softly, prompting her to talk.  
  
As soon as I said it, she began sobbing, but this time she leaned into my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back softly, knowing that this wasn't about Simon, I prompted her, "Luce? What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.  
  
She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, I stared back into hers, it always amazed me how beautiful her eyes were.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered softly.  
  
Dumfounded, I stared back at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. As I tried to take it all in, I realized what she had told me - she was pregnant! Pregnant! I immediately pulled her into my arms. "Are you serious?" I asked, still unable to believe it.  
  
She nodded, again pulling away from me, "so you're not mad?" she asked, almost as if she was scared of me.  
  
I again pulled her close to me, "of course not, we're going to be parents - I was so worried about you Luce."  
  
She looked up into my eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered as more tears poured down her cheeks. Not knowing what to do, I held her tightly against my chest, "It's okay. It'll all be okay." I whispered. We were having a baby! A baby! I was going to be a father.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
I smiled back at her, "I love you too, and that's what will get us through this. Love." I whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
~El fin~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I just wrote this the night I posted it - I didn't really expect anyone to like it! But since it looks like you did - aqui es mas - here is more :). If you were wondering el fin - means the end, but I guess I have to change that! This is the same thing - but in Lucy's POV - I might write one of these for every episode - or maybe will start making up my own to go along with this - it depends on the season finale - Lucy better be pregnant - quiero ella estar con bebe - I want her to be with child - :)  
  
"you coming to bed?" He called to me. I looked down at my hand - and was surprised to see that it was shaking. Quickly I placed it back in the bag - then back in the cupboard, hoping and praying that Kevin wouldn't find it. Not quite ready to even look at Kevin I stood staring at myself in the mirror for a minute - could we handle this? How would he react? How would I finish school? What would our families think? 'Calm down Luce. You don't even know for sure.' I told myself, but somehow I knew, I had known from the first moment my mom mentioned that birth control didn't always work. Finally I allowed myself to leave the bathroom, plastering a fake smile on my face.  
  
From his expression I could tell Kevin didn't buy it, but still I tried to look calm - perfectly normal. Perfectly normal? I was pregnant - how could I be perfectly normal?  
  
"Where's Mary why didn't she come home?" Kevin asked, interrupting my thoughts, I turned to him, not knowing what to say - should I tell him where Mary was - who she was with? No. I thought, quickly dismissing the idea, Mary wouldn't want me to - so then what do I say?  
  
"She's staying with." I started, trying to come up with a place for Mary to be staying, "a friend" I quickly added, I could tell that Kevin knew I was lying, but I didn't care.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything" He prompted - I could see the eagerness in his eyes, dying to know, but somehow I couldn't tell him - I had to know for sure, but then again I did no for sure - well almost sure.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, I stared at him for a moment, "I'm too tired to talk tonight, let's just sleep." I finally said, as I crawled into bed. I could feel Kevin's eyes burning into my skin, his eagerness to know felt like a rope wrapped tight around my body, squeezing tighter and tighter - hoping I would burst.  
  
He leaned over to kiss me - and though I knew that he was just trying to be there for me, I pushed him away - "just sleep." I told him holding up my hand -but immediately afterwards I wished I hadn't - I desperately wanted him to take me in his arms and tell me everything would be all right - but everything wasn't going to be alright - how could it be?  
  
Exhausted from avoiding Kevin all day, I quickly fell asleep - but was soon awakened by Kevin's touch. Never had I felt uncomfortable at his touch - but tonight was different, I desperately wanted to pull away, but that would mean admitting I was awake - which would prompt him to talk to me. Finally I allowed myself to drift back to sleep. The next morning I woke up much earlier than normal - Kevin's arm was loosely resting across my abdomen - I gently touched his hand, "if only you knew," I thought.  
  
Not wanting to face him, I quickly scribbled down a note - I went to the store, be back later. - Lucy. Usually I signed my letters with X's and O's, but today was different. After pulling on some clothes, I quickly grabbed my keys and left the apartment.  
  
All I knew was that I had to go somewhere - I had to talk to someone. At this point it didn't really matter who - as long as it wasn't Kevin. After driving around for sometime, I decided Mary was my best bet. I quickly drove to the hotel she was staying at.  
  
"Mary Camden - no wait, Ponce's room number please." Wow - Mary Ponce - I thought as I waited for the clerk, she was Mary Ponce and I was Lucy Kinkirk - whatever happened to the Camdens - I remember when my biggest concern was the fact that I still hadn't gotten my period. I laughed to myself - realizing that that was my concern today as well.  
  
"Room 203" The attendant replied, interrupting my thoughts, I nearly jumped at his voice.  
  
"Thanks." I replied, walking quickly toward the elevator.  
  
When I arrived at Mary's door, I heard laughter - I didn't want to disturb Carlos and Mary - but I really needed to talk to someone. Finally I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Mary answered it smiling.  
  
"Lucy." She said cheerfully - "How are you?"  
  
I looked at her for a moment, how did she think I was? No it's not Mary's fault, I told myself, "I'm okay." I replied looking towards Carlos.  
  
"I'm Lucy." I said extending my hand to him. Carlos smiled nervously, "Carlos." He answered politely.  
  
Mary could tell that I wanted to talk, "Carlos would you mind going and getting me some.some.ice cream from the store" She asked.  
  
Carlos looked at both her and I strangely then grabbed his keys and left the room as I flopped down on the bed.  
  
"So?" Mary asked sitting down next to me.  
  
"So I couldn't tell him" I replied, timidly, as if I was a small child that had just taken a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"Luce you have to tell him."  
  
"I know, and I will, but I'm just not ready yet." I replied, not knowing if I was ever going to be 'ready'.  
  
"Did you take the test?" Mary asked, curiosity in her voice.  
  
"No. But I know I am." I replied, looking into Mary's questioning eyes.  
  
Mary stared back at me confused.  
  
"Okay. I don't know, know, but I'm almost certain - I mean, I just.feel pregnant." I replied after a moment, not knowing how to describe what I was feeling.  
  
"Still, maybe you should take it." I knew she was right - but taking it would mean admitting to myself that I was pregnant - I would have evidence of it, not just a feeling - and that would lead to me having to tell Kevin. But then again I had to tell Kevin anyway so why did it matter - God! I really was crazy.  
  
"Luce?" Mary asked, waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, sorry." I replied, coming back into reality, "I think I'm going to go home now - I have some afternoon classes, and I need to go over some notes."  
  
"Okay." Mary replied softly, pulling me into a hug. After she released me I started walking toward the door, "Luce," she called after me, "I'm sure everything will be okay."  
  
I smiled weakly, desperately wanting to believe her, but somehow I couldn't - how could everything be okay? My life had been perfect - and now everything was going to change.  
  
~  
  
I could barley concentrate on any of my classes that day, I just barley managed to right down the key points of my professor's lectures. I arrived home just as mom, Ruthie, and the twins were getting in the car.  
  
"Hey Luce, how was your day?" Mom asked. How was my day? Hmm.Let's see, I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes, my husband is probably really angry with me, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.  
  
"It was fine." I said quickly.  
  
Mom stared at me, knowing something was up, but luckily she decided not to question me, "we're heading to the pool hall, do you want to come with us, or go with dad?"  
  
"I'll go with dad - I want to change and put my books away."  
  
"Okay, see you there." She replied getting into the car.  
  
Quickly I walked up the stairs to the apartment, not knowing for sure was starting to drive me crazy, so with shaking hands I pulled out the pregnancy test box. After I took the test, I set it down on the table, remembering that the outfit I wanted to wear was in the wash, I quickly walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"You ready?" Dad asked - Ready? How could I be ready, I was about to find out if I was pregnant - and as soon as we got there, Kevin was going to talk to me - so no, I was definitely not ready, and I was never going to be ready.  
  
"I just have to check on one more thing, and then I'll be ready to go." I replied quickly just as the doorbell rang.  
  
Dad went to get the door as I darted up to the apartment. With shaking hands I grabbed the test, and stared at it for a moment.  
  
Though I had known I was pregnant all along - I guess I never really believed it because when the square turned pink, I nearly fell over with shock. Shakily I sat down in a chair -not knowing what to do.  
  
Desperately I tried to wipe the tears that rolled down my cheeks, but as hard as I tried, they wouldn't stop coming. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled myself up out of the chair and walked down stairs - it didn't even occur to me, that dad should have been up to get me a while ago. When I walked into the living room I immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
I stood in the hall staring at Dt. Michael and my dad for a moment - what happened? Was it Kevin? Did he die without even knowing he was going to be a father - had I deprived him of that? Immediately I started praying - Please God, let him be alive, I promise the moment I see him, I'll tell him - just please don't take the best part of my life away - Please God!  
  
Calm down - I told myself, maybe it wasn't even Kevin - thinking that lead me into a whole new series of worry - was it Mary? Was it Matt? Ruthie? Mom and the twins?  
  
Finally Dad's voice cut into my thoughts, "Luce, Simon was in an accident."  
  
Though I immediately felt guilty afterwards, I breathed a sigh of relief, Kevin was alive.  
  
"Is he okay?" I asked after a moment.  
  
"Physically, yes. Mentally no." Dt. Michael's answered. What did that mean? I wondered.  
  
Noticing the confused look on my face, Dad continued, "Simon killed someone today."  
  
I sat down heavily - I wasn't ready to be a parent - I couldn't even talk to my husband - how was I ever going to do this? Immediately tears again started rolling down my cheeks. Eric, Dt. Michales and Lou, stared after me as I ran upstairs - not wanting them to see my tears.  
  
Not knowing what to do, I slowly walked into Ruthie's room and sat down on my old bed - staring a the wall - Kevin and I weren't ready for this and I knew it.  
  
I heard someone coming up the stairs and immediately wiped away my tears, trying to make it look as if I was perfectly okay - okay, how could I be okay, I wondered as Kevin entered the room. Though I didn't turn to look at him, when he entered I knew it was him - I could always tell when it was him. What I didn't know was if he was going to be angry or not - he had every right to, I had left with out saying goodbye - and completely ignored him for 2 days.  
  
As he sat down next to me, I was surprised to see the expression on his face, was that of worry - not anger. Not knowing what to say, I looked down at the floor trying to stop the tears that again rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"Luce." Kevin said softly - I could tell that he wanted me to talk to him - but I couldn't - if I told him, it might be the last time I ever saw him - oh come on Lucy! That's ridiculous, he'll probably be happy. Before I could say anything sobs, enveloped me. I leaned against Kevin, who compassionately wrapped his arms around me, just from his touch I could tell that this was driving him crazy - at least I wasn't the only one.  
  
"Luce? What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.  
  
I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, it was now or never.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I whispered softly  
  
He stared at me for a minute - what was he thinking? Was he going to leave - Lucy would you please stop thinking that - he's not going to leave you.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, both excitement and disbelief filling my voice.  
  
I nodded, pulling away from him, "so you're not mad?" I asked, wondering how he was feeling. He gently took my shoulders, and pulled me close to him, "of course not, we're going to be parents - I was so worried about you Luce."  
  
Kevin - She looked up into my eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered as more tears poured down her cheeks. Not knowing what to do, I held her tightly against my chest, "It's okay. It'll all be okay." I whispered. We were having a baby! A baby! I was going to be a father.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
I smiled back at her, "I love you too, and that's what will get us through this. Love." I whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
~El fin~ 


End file.
